1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical instruments, and more particularly to surgical instruments, such as reamers for removing bone or tissue by rotating the instrument back and forth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A recently developed technique for repairing ruptured vertebrae disks involves a replacement of the disk material with substitute bone material. As part of this technique, it is necessary to remove the disk material carefully between the vertebrae.
Prior instruments for removal of this material were inadequate in thorough removal of the material from the space between the vertebrae and therefore inefficient in removing of the disk material so that the surgery takes longer than necessary.
There is a need for an instrument to perform the disk removal procedure thoroughly and efficiently so that disk replacement surgery can be conducted safely, effectively and efficiently.